Rukia White and the Seven Animals
Coming Soon *August 23, 2019 Cast *Snow White - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Prince Florian - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *The Queen - Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *The Queen as Witch - The Wicked Witch (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *Doc - Wolfie (MGM Cartoons) *Grumpy - Von Vulture (Daffy – The Commando) *Happy - Duck Referee (To Duck or Not To Duck) *Sleepy - Tom Turk (Tom Turk and Daffy) *Bashful - Rover (Porky's Pooch) *Sneezy - Missing Lynx (Confusions of a Nutzy Spy) *Dopey - Niko (The Flight Before Christmas) *The Magic Mirror - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *The Huntsman - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) and President Stone (Astro Boy) *Forest Animals - Themselves *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) and Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) as themselves (Snow White's Friends) *The Raven - Himself *The Vultures - Themselves Scenes: #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 2 - Azula and Niju #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 3 - Rukia Meets Ichigo ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 4 - Azula's Dark Demand #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 5 - In the Woods/Rukia Runs Away #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 6 - Rukia's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 7 - Rukia Discovers A Cottage #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 9 - Meet the Animals ("Heigh-Ho") #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 10 - Rukia Explores Upstairs #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 13 - The Animals Discover Ichigo #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 14 - Rukia Meets the Animals #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 15 - Bedroom Argument/Supper Not Ready Yet #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 16 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animals' Washing Song)" #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 17 - Deceived/Azula Disguised Herself #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 18 - "The Animals' Yodel Song" #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 19 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 20 - Bedtime #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 21 - The Wicked Witch's Evil Plan #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 22 - The Animals Leave For Work #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 23 - Rukia Meets The Wicked Witch #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 24 - A Race Against Time #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 25 - Rukia's Death and Funeral #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Rukia White and the Seven Animals Part 27 - End Credits Movie used: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Movies and TV Shows used: *Bleach *Avatar: The Last Airbender *The Wizard of Oz (1939) *MGM Cartoons *Daffy – The Commando *To Duck or Not To Duck *Tom Turk and Daffy *Porky's Pooch *Confusions of a Nutzy Spy *The Flight Before Christmas *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Astro Boy *Big Hero 6 *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *Scrap Happy Daffy *Bambi 1 Gallery Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Snow White Ichigo Kurosaki (TV Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Prince Florian OwDj.png|Azula as The Queen MV5BMTM3MDk2MTk3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzg4NTkxNA@@_V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|The Wicked Witch as The Queen as Witch 27E29A56-65D5-4BE5-9609-995774A968BB.jpeg|Wolfie as Doc EF1DF6FB-DE22-4E20-AFFF-C372F20233CA.jpeg|Von Vulture as Grumpy 80D8AD14-07F8-40D4-9C5D-1D0BBCEB5937.jpeg|Duck Referee as Happy 8771B1DD-05B3-4D78-B5C7-E0755536B361.jpeg|Tom Turk as Sleepy AA98DEFA-702C-45AA-AC55-8B35D1585D45.jpeg|Rover as Bashful B973AFE2-C9A5-4DDC-A46D-46F469945EFD.jpeg|Missing Lynx as Sneezy 3AAB7FFF-1B75-4740-8B63-4DF59B7BE6F5.jpeg|Niko as Dopey Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as The Magic Mirror Youtubescratch_Wiki_-_Mayor.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne President_Stone.jpeg|and President Stone as The Huntsman Gogo_Tamago_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Gogo Tomago Alexis_Rhodes2.jpg|and Alexis Rhodes as themselves (Snow White's Friends) Gallery Scenes B236909A-ABC0-45F0-A344-A892B44C5DDF.jpeg|Capture 1 B26965A7-2CC5-4186-801E-599C265600CF.jpeg|Capture 2 73537CC9-6E05-4AF3-B345-AF6D4DCCCF4E.jpeg|Capture 3 6AAD5A0E-F04E-406E-BC0E-C3029B7EFCCE.jpeg|Capture 4 57FBE562-A3B2-44D0-B1E5-7ACB0572B87E.jpeg|Capture 5 D345221A-ABA0-43D7-95B1-D95927543CBB.jpeg|Capture 6 7A443D32-7CBD-437F-8E9E-98715118EF6D.jpeg|Capture 7 C85355DB-847C-41F1-9F22-DB102AAFB29B.jpeg|Capture 8 FA7DE1B9-DE3C-415B-8E8A-86187FEA9FAB.gif|Capture 9 07D94EA6-391E-4ABF-B56F-5A24E604B948.png|Capture 10 Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof